


Captured History Explains It All

by EternalElysium



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy, For All Of Them, Friendship Only but Definitely Could be More, Multi, Random Kim Possible reference, Sugary sweet, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElysium/pseuds/EternalElysium
Summary: Demencia's curiosity causes her and Dr. Flug to spend some time watching a video of the past.





	Captured History Explains It All

The sound of broken glass almost does not break Dr. Flug's concentration anymore. The key word being almost. The organization's head scientist turns his head and comes face-to-face with a familiar pair of mismatched eyes. Vibrant, neon pink hair and an uncomfortably wide smile are also not surprising to see. Flug hardly flinches at the sight of Demencia's face being inches away from his, and carefully places him pen down on the table.

"Yes?"

"So... I've been thinking..." Her breath slightly fogs his glasses.

"I'm impressed. Your brash nature to charge into conflict makes it clear that such things from you, are rare." Flug teases, but does not push her away. "And I mean that, all my evidence is well-documented and catalogued." He says as he points to his extensive collection of security footage. He waits for a childish comeback, but curiously, Demencia merely slinks away to get a closer look at the library of disks, sd cards, and usb drives.

"So... Every interaction we've had is on here?" She asks and glances back at Flug. Her usually wandering hands are at her sides, but her fingers are fidgeting, itching to touch something.

"Yes," Flug hesitates to answer. What does she want?

"What about everyone else in the house?" Oh...

"If you really want copies involving your interactions with Black Hat, I can easily get one of the robots to start the copying process." Demencia flashes him a bright grin.

"Wasn't thinking that, but now that I know our handsome boss is also in here, I think I can definitely find what I'm looking for." Before Flug can protest, Demencia hops up and steadies herself onto the tall shelves. She moves like a gecko as she scales the shelves. A quick scan with her sharp eyes, and she sees it. She grabs a disk and jumps off, making a dash for the computer.

"Demencia!"

"Relax, Flug... I just want to watch..." She whines and pops the disk in.

"That's a disk with me and Black Hat-"

"Precisely," She pauses and pulls Flug closer. Demencia forcefully grabs him by the lapels of his coat, and Flug is thankful that his paper bag is in place. He swears by how easy it is to sniff her perfume, that they are probably close enough to kiss. Her pink lashes are even grazing against the bag. "Just look at you," She practically purrs and her black fingernails lightly rake against the fabric of his lab coat. He shivers. Flug quietly admits to himself that Demencia's crazed actions and persona could be rather flirtatious and arousing (even without her knowledge or attempt at doing so). "Why do you continue to stay and work here?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you're worried that I might break something, feel free to pull up a chair, nerd. But I want to see something for myself." Demencia abruptly loosens her grip on Flug, causing him to almost fall over. Without tearing her eyes off the screen, Demencia quickly grabs a randomly roaming robot, ordering it to stay still while she comfortably sits on it's head for a seat. Flug rolls his eyes.

"You could have just asked it to get you a chair." He says as he grabs the nearest chair for himself.

"Hm..." She barely acknowledges his response as she opens the files. "How long have you been working for Blackie when this footage was taken?"

"A little more that two and a half years, but I only had my current position for eight months at that time." Flug stated.

"Really? I guess I never thought of this place having anyone else but you. You were always BH's main guy since I've been here." She seems genuinely surprised.

"Oh yeah, um..." Flug adjusts his shirt collar sheepishly. He can feel the heat and pride swelling inside him, growing in anticipation at the thought of telling her. "Before my promotion, Black Hat was known to have a high rotation rate for this position due to people usually not being able to keep up the pace such a position demands. The average time someone held this job before my promotion was about six months and... Well..." Flug blushes. He cannot help but feel his heart race at all the self-praise.

"Aw, Fluggie..." Demencia coos. She tries to pinch his face but Flug dodges her touch. "Care to go down memory lane with me?" Flug takes a look at his watch. It is his designated lunch time anyways, so why not? He nods and Demencia presses play.

_The screen showed Dr. Flug as he walked down the hallway to Black Hat's office. He was nervously clutching his prototype and the schematics explaining how it works._

"Aw, you're so young here!" Demencia squeals. "How old are you in this video?"

"Considering this is nine years old, I was twenty-one at the time."

"Holy crap?! You're thirty? How?!" She gasps and experimentally pokes Flug's left arm.

"I've always looked young for my age." Flug shrugs. This seems to satisfy her, because Demencia turns her attention back onto the screen.

_Flug tentatively knocked on Black Hat's office door, and asked permission to enter. Black Hat ordered the young scientist to come in, the growl in the monster's voice almost caused Flug to drop everything in his arms out of fear. But the scientist quickly gathered his composure, and silently prepared his presentation for his boss. Black Hat seemed annoyed about something._

_"Dr. Flug," The fidgeting scientist jumped at his name. Black Hat lets out a low growl at the cowardice. "Next time when you come in, do not knock or ask for permission. I scheduled for you to meet with me at 3:30pm, and do not want to waste precious minutes with formalities."_

_"Y-yes sir," Flug said instinctively as he adjusted his tilted goggles._

Demencia giggles. She bites her lip to silence herself, so that she can continue to watch without any interruptions. Flug mentally takes notes of her behavior.

_In his all-to familiar speech patterns, Flug calmly explained his Mind-Swap Ray worked._

_There was a certain dynamic between heroes and villains. Generally, superheroes, despite their lack of intelligence and their own handicaps they put upon themselves (things like laws and morality clauses), they had great enough strength and capabilities to overcome villains that generally were great thinkers, but not nearly as blessed with powers. How could villains change this dynamic, or better yet, how could this current state of affairs be used to their advantage?_

_Introducing Black Hat Organization's Mind-Swap Ray... A ray that can swap a selected villain and hero's mind in an instant. All a villain has to do, is give the Ray to their most-trusted henchman or henchwoman, and confront their desired superhero. The trusted comrade would then shoot both their boss and the hero, and bam! This instantly completed the mind-swap with two well-placed shots. To make sure that the hero couldn't have this process reversed easily (and it also conveniently cutted the costs in materials used for the device), the ray could be shattered and out of order with a single stomp of one's foot._

_At the end of the explanation, Dr. Flug's fists were clenched triumphantly and he was trying to catch his breath after his dramatization. There was a thrill to being so brilliant. Black Hat seemed impressed, but wanted more._

_"Is there a way to prove this works as you say it does, Flug?" The demonic entity asked. Dr. Flug nodded._

_"Mind a quick trip to the lab? While video feed may be sufficient proof, I think you'd be even more pleased to see the results in person." Black Hat's wicked smirk revealed his jagged fangs._

_"Sure, let's," And Black Hat curled a tentacle around Flug's tiny waist. Flug squirmed uncomfortably from the pressure._

"First time traveling through shadows?" Demencia asks.

"No, but I hate it." Flug sighs and rubs his forehead. "Humans were not built to handle such speeds or forms of travel. I always feel like vomitting afterwards when he does that."

"Really? I find it fun!" Demencia says with glee.

"Of course you do,"

_Soon the clip was of the two magically emerging from the darkness of the lab. Dr. Flug stumbled to his hands and knees when his boss' appendage no longer supported him, and he let out a terrible cough. Black Hat ignored it and examined the laboratory. He wondered where the wondrous results were._

_"Flug, stop flopping around!"_

_"Sir... The keypad about twenty feet away from you will open a secret door containing what you're looking for." The young man managed to say before he coughed again. Flug slowly composed himself and fumbled to the electronic lock. He steadied himself against the wall and pressed a combination of numbers and letters to make part of the wall slide inwards and to the side. Dr. Flug gestured for his boss to go first, so Black Hat did just that._

_It was clear to see at the end of the concealed hallway behind the door, that there were two glass rooms. Black Hat instantly recognized one of the rooms' occupants, a loyal customer, Senor Senior Sr. A wealthy, older man who dabbled in villainy more out of boredom, but he had so much money (and was loose with it) that he became a quick favorite to the dark abomination. Senor Senior Sr. pounded against the glass wall separating him from freedom frantically, and with utter terror in his eyes. It was an odd sight. Black Hat was so used to seeing the elderly man in a more dignified and calm manner._

_"Dear friend, I believe you mean to address me? Sorry for the confusion, but your kind doctor was able to help me out with a little problem." It was not the villain's usual voice, but the accent was undeniable. Black Hat turned his attention to the other glass room. It contained a tall, strong-looking young man. His muscles were clearly visible under the buttoned shirt, and various gadgets and tools were secured on a a belt around his waist. "What do you think? This government spy had been annoyingly observing my home for weeks, but I must admit, he's quite a handsome and fit fellow. Don't you think?" Black Hat slinked closer to the unrecognizably man. Being told about a device was one thing, seeing it in action was completely different. "I expressed to Dr. Flug Slys that I didn't really feel confident about trusting my partying son getting a handle on this villainy stuff just yet, but I was also worrying about my age creeping up on me and being unable to live longer on this Earth. Your brilliant scientist, bless him, proposed for me to be one of his trial experiments and I must say... He is a keeper.." The villain marveled and laughed maniacally. Black Hat joined him._

Demencia notices in the corner of her eye that Flug is rubbing his gloved hands in sheer delight. She finds herself licking her lips at this and her legs spreading slightly on their own. She likes this side of Flug more than the timid fool that trips over his own two feet.

_"It is a bit jarring. But I am always happy to see a pleased customer," Black Hat greeted as he moved to unlock the door. "But of course, you surely know that there is no such thing as a free trial with me, Senor Senior Sr."_

_"Of course not! My son is in the lobby right now with your money, probably being entertained by your delightful bear. My dear friend, I would never dare to think that such remarkable results would be for free."_

"Ooh... Money..." Demencia grins. Both the scientist and the playful assassin do not hear the robot under Demencia complain about the leaking liquid on its head.

_The camera switched to Black Hat and Dr. Flug standing on the rooftop of the strange mansion. They watched the confusion and chaos their customer was able to cause with his new body. Bank alarms were ringing and the terrified screams of civilians not understanding why a government employee was doing this, filled the air. It elicited a small laugh from Black Hat. Flug also could not help himself, and smiled at his work._

_"Flug," Black Hat said to get his head scientist's attention. The paper bag covered man looked and saw his boss' arm bent in a way so that he could discreetly shake hands with Flug behind his back, in case anyone in the crowd was watching. With a firm grip, Flug clasped his boss' hand and they shook. Though, the giddiness of impressing the demonic entity was not enough to keep the young man awake, because shortly after, Flug closed his eyes and he slumped in exhaustion until his head rested on Black Hat's shoulders. So much for being discreet. However, the unprofessionalism did not deter Black Hat's joy._

_Instead, Black Hat summoned a blanket from thin air and draped it over Flug. He adjusted it so it fitted like a robe over the doctor's thin frame, before going back to the tormented city. Their hands were still locked together as Flug slept..._

"So what happened to this success story?" Demencia asks as the video ends. The scientist groans.

"Unfortunately, our executioner at the time had a heart and couldn't kill an old man. So the government agent was able to escape with his life, and receive help from a teenage-cheerleader hero. Somehow she was able to reverse the swap and get his body back!"

"Aw... So how many people did you go through before settling with me for the job?" Demencia changes the topic. They make eye contact and Flug's confusion is transparent. "What?"

"Demencia, you do realize that we work for Black Hat. Right?"

"I know, silly!"

"Black Hat, the highest ranked villain on the planet, maybe the universe. He doesn't settle for anything." Flug reasons. The warmth and sweetness in his eyes are strange, but a welcome thing to Demencia. "He hasn't fired me because he doesn't think there's anyone that can replace me. He trusts 505 to cook, clean, and maintain the house because 505 is good at doing those things. Demencia... Black Hat didn't settle for you for three years. Even if I disagree with your methods, sometimes... You are excellent at the Art of Killing." His assurances make Demencia quake and she's so overcome with joy that she tackles Flug to the ground, giving him a big hug. "Ah! Demencia-"

"I knew it! I knew it! My darling, Black Hat, loves us!" She shrieks.

"What the-"

"You stay because he loves you enough to appreciate your genius. And he loves me just as much for my unique talents too!" Demencia is beaming and radiant as she draws her conclusions. "He loves me!"

"I don't think love is the right term." But Flug knows it is useless to argue with her. Let her have her fun. She deserves it for being relatively quiet and less of a nuisance today...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Really into Villainous and I'm also thinking of writing more oneshots. Maybe even sexual ones... I am not sure.
> 
> Anyways, again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Corrected some spelling errors.


End file.
